


/sweet bod!

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, First Time, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, dan is a chubby chaser, the inherent eroticism of eating live octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: While Herbert was observing his work, Daniel was observing Herbert.





	/sweet bod!

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ? herbert fucking SOMFT
> 
> also idk where in the timeline this takes place dont @ me
> 
> title is from "Sweet Bod" by Lemon Demon which. i keep seeing used for reani art and tbh? good.

There were Twinkie wrappers in the garbage.

Daniel didn't even know they _had_ Twinkies.

But there they were, transparent and crinkled up. Each one piled on top of one another like one of those luminous sea creatures brought up to land, deflated. They caught the light of the open window. Rufus, with thick bandages around his waist, attempted to chew on one before Daniel shooed him away. The box, too, was in the garbage, which meant some _how_ , some _one_ smuggled and ate an entire box of Twinkies into his house without him knowing.

And, well, if he'd known, Daniel probably would have eaten them all. He loved that shit. Megan despised it, said it was all garbage, so maybe girls just didn't _get_ it. But only one other person ever _was_ in this house.

"Why are you staring into the garbage can?"

Daniel turned, and only then did it click. Herbert stood before him, with his fists shoved in his pockets. "I'm thinking we're ready to move onto dogs now." He spoke in such a disinterested voice. Daniel nodded, only half-listening to what he was saying. _Man, has Herb always been this... pudgy?_

Had he? Had he always been practically spilling out of his dress pants like a baking muffin? No, that wasn't possible. Jeopardy music could have been the accompaniment to Daniel's thoughts. Huh. He'd always assumed something like _snack cakes_ would be below Herbert, but apparently that wasn't the case. It was fair enough, Herbert was constantly studying or doing work, and one can lose track of how much they cram into their mouth when they're preoccupied. "Hey!"

"Huh?"

"I'm _talking_ to you." Herbert snapped at Daniel. "Do you know any dog pounds around here, I said."

"Uh, sure."

"Where?"

"Um." Daniel blinked. "I actually have no idea, I don't like dogs." Herbert groaned and rubbed his temples and turned around. Looking from the back, Daniel was immediately struck by the way Herbert was filling out his pants. They just looked plastered onto his ass.

"Well, there's another cat downstairs. You have enough space for two cats, don't you?"

"Sure."

What did it feel like? Soft? Like, tit-soft? 

"This cat is _much nicer_ than yours."

"Yeah, probably."

"The toilet's overflowing, there's a dead man on the roof, and Megan's grown two penises."

"That's nice."

"You're not listening to a word I say!" Herbert huffed, crossing his arms and stomping away. "Fine then. I'll go work by myself, and I'll find a dog." He disappeared through the basement door, Daniel watching him leave all the while, the way his thighs scraped together as he walked. After a few seconds, Herbert poked his head back through the door. "Can you get some snacks if you go out, I'm running low."

"...Yeah. What do you want?"

"Eeuhm, Hostess Cup-Cakes, Oreos, marshmallows, maybe some strawberries, I don't know, sweet stuff, use your intuition, you're intelligent." And once again he was gone. Daniel hadn't been planning on going out before, but suddenly he thought it might be a good idea, even though it was raining.

* * *

Daniel ordered a lot of delivery food. He was a college student, of course he did. This was probably the first time he'd order a pizza and eat none of it. And this concept brought him some sort of sick, twisted joy. He received the goods at around 7 PM.

Peering downstairs, the smell of chemicals always filling it. At first it'd been a turn-off, but now, Daniel was far beyond used to it. 

"Herb, I got dinner."

"Wonderful." Daniel slowly came downstairs, sliding the wide box onto a small table (one of the few that wasn't completely covered) and dropping a full liter of Pepsi to Herbert's left. "What, you're not going to get me a glass?"

"Did you want one?"

"I guess it doesn't matter." He cracked open the cap with his teeth, doing it slowly to make sure it didn't fizz everywhere. His lips wrapped around the opening, full and pink and soft. Daniel stared, ogled, he'd never really considered Herbert sexual but all of a sudden he was... Art. Opulence. He was rococo-era hedonism and Roman sexuality. Megan was beautiful, of course she was. But not in the same way. Definitely not in the way where even a sliver of skin got Daniel's heartbeat quickening. 

There's an odd stereotype that fat people are slobs and greasepigs and what-have-you. Herbert was dainty. Delightfully so. Taking tiny bites, gently licking the oil off of his fingers. A deep, dark part of Daniel was a little disappointed that Herbert didn't just completely go hog-wild, but only a little. "Don't you want any?"

"Huh?"

Herbert quietly wiped his mouth with one of the free napkins they got.

"What, are you not going to eat the food _you_ paid for?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Really, now." Daniel had been so absorbed in his people-watching that he didn't even realize half the pizza had disappeared. Disappeared? No, Herbert had just inhaled it while Daniel was staring like a lovesick middle schooler. He wondered how Herbert's chest felt, his budding, pure-fat tits. "Well, if you die of starvation, I'll hire a good embalmer."

"Thanks."

Herbert had good teeth. Clean ones. Straight ones. He'd probably had braces as a kid to keep them in line. He chewed with his mouth closed, very quietly. Daniel wondered how long he'd been missing the way his housemate filled out, how many tiny snacks that had been kept secretly in the house without him even noticing. And really he just wanted to press his face into Herbert's soft, rolled back and tear him out of his button-down shirt like an animal, but that seemed like a bad idea.

People had wanted to fuck Greek statues, too. In fact, there was a bronze statue of Aphrodite that was considered appealing to both gay and straight men alike. A man attempted to have sex with it in the dark of night, and got caught the next morning. In shame, he threw himself off of a cliff. The cumstain stayed on Aphrodite's bronzed thigh until she disappeared, most likely in a fire in Constantinople, and though her replicas remained clean, they would never escape her legacy. Daniel didn't want to be the man who got caught having sex with the Aphrodite statue. That would simply be too humiliating.

In a way, this really completed Herbert's image as a soft-curved painting. _You may look, but never dare to touch_. 

"What place is this from?"

"Hm? Uh, Little Caesars, I think."

"Really?" Herbert mused a bit to himself. "Who would've thought a chain brand could be that good."

"Probably one of the better pizza chains I can think of." Herbert gripped the pepsi bottle with two hands, neither of which were large enough to reach all the way around its circumference. Daniel noted that his hands had also gotten remarkably soft-looking. After a short pause, he stifled a burp under his fist.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, uh, it's fine."

"Anyway, I think now's a good time for me to rest." Daniel nodded. Finishing off an entire large pizza is probably a tiring activity, not that he'd know. The pepsi was only half-empty, but that was fine, it could be put in the fridge. Herbert stretched a bit, reaching one arm up. His normally tucked-in shirt slipped out from under his pants, revealing a sliver of moon-white skin. It was silky-smooth. Daniel wanted to dive into it. "Good-night."

"Night."

* * *

Clothing was looking to be an issue. Despite the fact that Herbert could no longer tuck his shirts in, he refused to go clothes shopping. Not because he was under any illusion that he wasn't putting on a little weight, no, he simply hated clothes shopping.

"Nothing ever comes in my size, it's all too small or too big." He ranted at Daniel. "I can't even buy shoes, they don't come in a size small enough for my feet. They tell me to look in the children's section. _Children's_ , I'm a grown man!" His arms crossed over his rounded chest. "And someone always wants to come around and tie a measuring tape around you, as if it's any of their business, I know my own measurements. Besides, everything only comes in S, M and L anyway. 'Large' can be used to describe both a Saint Bernard and an elephant. It's not intuitive."

Herbert was running tests on non-mammalian tissues. While Herbert was observing his work, Daniel was observing Herbert. The way little soft crescents of flesh peeked from the opening of his shirt and pants, or the little bits of skin he could peer at through the eye-shaped slits between his buttons, he took in every inch like it was the air he breathed.

He was always staring into a microscope, Daniel watching his back quite literally, seeing as Herbert's spine was now hidden in thick layers of fat, and his ass hung off his crappy stool. Almost constantly, Herbert's hand was stuck in a bag of small cookies, or some take-out, or a tub of ice cream that he cleanly spooned from even as it started to melt. Chocolate was his favorite, chocolate and strawberry-flavored things.

This change had also done something to Daniel's masturbation habits. Usually during such, he'd have a magazine in hand, or an image of the last time he and Megan had sex. The Megan thing was out the window since the two of them were splitsville due to her moral issues with Herbert's experiments. Daniel was saddened, but didn't try to force anything on her. The stacks of porno mags, however, still remained untouched since several weeks ago. Instead he was, silently, painting pictures in his mind of Herbert's chubby, nude body, sprawled out on a mattress covered in white silk sheets. The way his whole body would move with every thrust, every twitch, unrestrained by cloth or button. Those blowjob lips that he'd really always had, but only now that Daniel imagined around his cock with two bark-brown eyes gazing up at him.

Somehow, these were probably the best jerk-off sessions he'd ever had.

Which made him wonder how good the sex must be. He knew Herbert was a virgin, and by pure logic, he figured it'd realistically be awkward and fumbling. But he could dream, and dream he did, because approaching Herbert in real life was simply a no-go. He'd never, in one-thousand years, agree to it.

Art museum analogy, blah blah blah.

If Herbert was any work of art, he'd be the Mona Lisa, hidden behind five inches of bulletproof glass. 

So instead, Daniel was the quiet pervert, just watching from a distance like a leering hawk. Herbert, of course, being a plump field mouse in the middle of a wide plain. He just wanted to devour the man, the same way that man was currently devouring a cheeseburger that he'd been given.

"Say, Daniel." Herbert addressed him. "Could you go get the snake specimen from the fridge?" He motioned with a pudgy arm, causing its fat to wiggle a bit, like a tub of Jell-O. Daniel nodded, peering into the mini-fridge and grabbing a dead snake from it. Just from looks, he figured it was only gone for a few hours. He passed it to Herbert, who nodded and placed it on the table. "Thank you." One of his hands gripped the snake body, not too hard, while the other slowly injected the reagent into its brain.

It slowly wriggled to life. The reagent seemed to make "lesser" life forms far more non-aggressive than "greater" ones when applied. The snake crawled over the desk, and Herbert picked it up, examining it closely. It looked like it'd never even been dead. "Simply fascinating. Would you like to hold?"

"Uh, snakes make me kinda antsy."

"It's just a garter snake, it can't harm anything larger than a common mouse." Herbert looked at it, seeming visibly pleased. "Perhaps I'll keep this one for further examination." The tiny smile on his face made his cheeks go so very, very round, and he looked just absolutely darling.

"Herbert, if you want a pet snake, I'm sure we can go buy one--"

"Nonsense, this is _purely for scientific purposes!"_

Daniel couldn't force himself to argue. 

So he supposed it was pet shopping along with all of the snacks Herbert went through. Daniel couldn't help but wonder if it was really healthy for Herbert to stay cooped up all the time, but aside from a possible vitamin D deficiency, he didn't seem to be having much issue. 

He took a deep breath. Now seemed like a good time.

"Hey, Herb."

"Yes?" Herbert was still fascinated with the undead garter snake. The snake seemed equally enamored with Herbert.

"So I was thinking, uh, maybe we should, uh, go out some time."

"Why- Ah! You've finally found where they keep all the euthanized dogs, haven't you?" He grinned. "How about I go in the front and you sneak into the back to get the bodies. Something larger than Rufus, but not _too_ big, like a--"

"No, not like that!" Daniel slammed a palm to his forehead in exasperation. 

"Well, what then? An animal shelter? A defunct pet store? A zoo? A clinic? What?"

"I meant like, we go out for dinner." Herbert blinked. "Together." Blink blink. "Like, kind of a date?"

"A w- A date?!" Herbert's sallow face lit up in a bright red. "I've never- I mean- My _work_ , and-"

"Can you seriously not take one day off?"

"I never considered it."

Daniel's mouth gaped a bit. God, Herbert was a weird one. "A date... I've never been on a date before."

"I said it's _like_ a date, we're not getting married or anyth--"

"Alright, I'll take you on your date offer!" Herbert stood suddenly, pounding his palms on the desk. He looked... excited. At least, as excited as Herbert West could ever get. Daniel wasn't sure why he was doing this. What did he expect? Surely, him and Herbert weren't going to be having any sex. Not even light touching. And taking the man anywhere nicer than McDonald's would eat a hole in his wallet.

Yet, he was doing it.

Fueled by an erection and little else.

* * *

Days passed as slow as God would allow. Daniel attended class, did his work, and then spent his evening ogling heavy-set Herbert West. He ran through snack cakes, cookies, potato chips, berries, anything that you could set on a desk without thinking twice about it and take out of the package easy-peasy. This was also while continuing his trend of being oh-so-clean about it, never leaving a crumb or smudge behind.

Was it love or lust that Daniel was experiencing? The thought came to him as he stared into a spent tissue, dripping with semen. What _was_ it about the man that had Daniel fondling himself every night like a pubescent teenage boy? He'd never been this hot-to-trot for any woman, surely.

They ended up settling on sushi, because frankly, it'd been a long time since Daniel had any, and even longer since Herbert had. In fact, when they first met it seemed like Herbert sustained himself on one bowl of cereal and six black coffees a day. Someone getting so excited about Drake's Devil Dogs must not have gotten out much as a child. Which then that all brings up questions about Herbert's past, what kind of parents he had, what he was like as a child, and that all seemed too intrusive.

Sushi, regardless.

They arrived at around 7:30, both of them preferring to eat dinner a little on the later side. Their table was towards a back corner, near a quaint little aquarium full of colorful tropical fish. It shone pale blue on Herbert's face, emphasizing the rounded curve of his cheek and nose. The little fish reflected off of his square glasses. The waitress was one of the tallest women Daniel had ever seen, and Herbert ordered them what he _insisted_ was the best kind of sake.

And he ordered all sorts of things. He insisted on using their Japanese names, so of course, Daniel had no idea what most of it was even after it showed up. Lots of things in rolls, and things on pads of rice, and just slices of things. Daniel just took a little bit of what he definitely recognized as salmon. He wasn't even hungry to begin with. Or maybe he was. But certainly, he wasn't hungry for any kind of food.

Herbert was quickly identifying things, just to show how smart he was. Daniel was only kind of listening. Herbert knew how to use chopsticks well, much better than anyone else Daniel had seen before. It was all just anticipation for the main event. A piece of tuna reached Herbert's pert lips, and his teeth dug into it. The soft meat relinquished easy, tearing away into his mouth.

"Mmh." That grunt could have sent Daniel to his knees. He kept his mouth shut. "Quite good."

Each thing had its own sort of texture, the way it was broken up and consumed. Most of them were some level of soft, a few seeming more chewy. He'd take a slip of ginger root and press it to his tongue between morsels, making no attempt to even hold a dinner conversation. In reality, Herbert was probably a pretty lousy date, but Daniel couldn't make himself care. Not with the way Herbert's incisors tore through egg and urchin and tiny handfuls of salmon roe on seaweed. Not when he was licking rice grains off of his lower lip, and making little 'mm' sounds at the pieces he particularly liked. Not with the way he just devoured things. Like a monster, a dainty, dainty monster.

"Is it good?"

"Certainly." 

He licked a bit of soy sauce off one stick. No, it had to be love. Daniel was in love, wasn't he? His head swam when he saw a little shrimp-tail hanging from Herbert's mouth, which Herbert promptly spat back onto his plate. And Daniel wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and run his hands all over every inch of squishy, paper-white skin.

The man ate all of it. Every eel, every yellowtail, every slab of squid, everything. As soon as Ms. Tall came back, Herbert was ordering more stuff, promising he'd pitch in on the bill.

"You've been eating a lot recently." 

"I guess I have. See, I actually kept passing out while working, it was a mess." Herbert took a sip of his sake, only now that he'd eaten half his weight in fish. "Surprised that frivolous girlfriend of yours didn't come along, surely she'd have something to say about it."

"We're not really seeing each other anymore. She said I'd have a chance once I stopped hanging out with you, and that's not really in the cards for me."

"...Well, that's kind of you." He looked a bit flustered. "I never liked her anyway."

"You made that crystal clear over the months."

"And? Is there anything wrong with speaking my mind?"

"Not at all!" Daniel threw his hands up. Herbert sighed, gazing into the fish tank, the light bouncing off of his deep-colored eyes. Brown, like the soil of the earth. He was in thought, and Daniel knew better than to interrupt.

"You've been spending a lot of time with me."

Oh fuck.

"Have I?"

"Yes." A moment of pause, Herbert's expression ever-unchanging. He'd be great at poker. "Something drawing you in? Something on your mind?" At the moment, the only thing on Daniel's mind was the way Herbert's burgeoning chest laid over the edge of the table.

"I don't know." 

"Well. I... appreciate it." He was never one for compliments. Daniel took what he could get. He was about to open his mouth when Ms. Tall returned with one of those wide, low bowls. It looked fancy, very old-school, with fish painted on its china surface in blue. "Oh, yes, that's for me." The bowl was set down. Daniel was, to put it in the mildest of terms, wildly unprepared for what was in it. 

The octopus was wet, gelatinous. Its eight short arms wriggled in the base of the bowl, head bobbing a bit. It was sort of grey, almost purple in its grey-ness, and had beady black eyes. Daniel stared at Herbert, who was grinning madly. "It's called 'odorigui'. Roughly translates to 'dancing while being eaten'. I've always wanted to try it. Do you want half?" Daniel shook his head. He was barely even able to make sense of what was happening. That thing was alive. They could toss it back into the ocean and it'd be none the wiser. "Good. It's better to swallow them whole, I've heard." Herbert was rolling up his sleeves, eyes wild with what could only be described as homicidal intent.

Not that Daniel thought everyone in Japan was homicidal because they liked to eat live things. No, it was really only Herbert.

Herbert grabbed at the slippery creature, holding its cranial bulb-thing firmly in his pasty left hand. His jaws opened wide, primal, and he slowly fed the thing into his throat. Its little arms really did seem to dance. Its suckered feet hung out of his lips, grasping at skin, and having no luck. His soft neck, easily folded into a double chin, slightly engorged with the live cephalopod crawling through it. Mixed in with the writhing tentacles was a pink tongue, forcing everything downward. The slime it carried, it seemed to stick to Herbert's face and create beautiful, shining drops along his chin. He pressed his chin out, rubbing at his own throat a bit to possibly coax the wretched animal downwards. Soon enough, the bulging in his neck gave way, and it reached his chest, then, presumably, his stomach.

"My god." Daniel muttered.

It was wholly, indescribably, _unfairly_ erotic. 

"Should we get the check?" Herbert asked, and Daniel nodded, prepared for whatever outrageous price he'd have to pay.

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure what mental process brought him to that very moment. One minute they were outside the door, the next they were in, and he had Herbert pressed up against the wall. He'd never breathed so hotly before, not even on the coldest of days did his own breath feel so warm. 

"What are you doing?"

Herbert attempted to sound nonplussed, but the tremor in his normally-flat voice was notable, at least to Daniel.

"I, fuck," Daniel stuttered dumbly, "you're just, you're really hot, okay?"

"I-I am?!" 

"Goddamn, I just wanna, I wanna, I, I like you. You're all soft and, and, I think it's, uh... nice."

"I mean, I've never, you, _what?!"_

"Look, I'm sorry, we don't have to do anyth--"

"Do anything like what?"

"Like, sex stuff." Daniel huffed. Herbert let out a little contented sigh as two hands rested on his waist. "I've never been into a guy before but, I don't know why, you're just, you're hotter than any porno model or anything like that. And they get paid to be hot."

"...Am I more attractive than--"

"Yes! Alright! You're more attractive than Megan!"

"Well there's no need to... yell." Herbert tugged at Daniel's collar, urging him to lean down a bit. "Kiss me?" 

It was unskilled and sloppy and shaky. Herbert's thick fingers gripped tightly onto Daniel's autumn jacket, hands trembling hard enough to feel through the fabric. His eyes were closed and his mouth barely moved. It was a virginal kiss. It was a bad kiss, but Daniel drowned himself in it. He sunk his hands into piles of meaty flesh, just as rich as he'd imagined, like yogurt. Herbert made a sort of whining sound, a heavy tremor running through him. Desperation flooded Daniel's senses and he pressed close in, Herbert's skull gently resting against the wall, steam clouding up his glasses from where Daniel exhaled into them through his nose.

It was a bad kiss. The worst kiss Daniel had ever had. He loved it. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted all of Herbert's shaky, uncertain lip movements, and all of his nervous touches, every single one. He hoped they'd both devour one another, until there was nothing left for anyone else.

The kiss broke. Herbert's pink-lipped maw hung wide open, lines of saliva drawn between each row of teeth. His breath was labored, as if they'd just been running. His forehead shone in rosy red with sweat.

It was all just like bodies on film at that point. They staggered into the living room, lip-locked, Daniel reaching aimlessly for the light switch and accidentally knocking over empty cups and disconnecting telephones. Herbert landed on his back onto the sofa, Daniel hanging over him, hands shakily undoing buttons on his shirt like they were trying to get it on during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

They parted again. Drool was rolling down Herbert's lower lip, and Daniel had both hands on his kind-of-sort-of-breasts. His skin was even softer than Daniel had imagined. He could now clearly see the way Herbert's waistband cut into his belly.

"Is it... is it uncomfortable?" Daniel gestured at the slacks.

"A little."

He wondered about the octopus behind all that skin.

"Can you still feel it moving?"

"What?"

"The- the thing you ate."

"The _octopus?"_

"Yeah."

"...If I said yes, would that interest you?" Daniel gulped and nodded. "Then, maybe a little bit." It was implausible, definitely a lie, but it drew Daniel's intrigue and sent blood flowing downward. Twisting, clinging, almost a little bit nauseating. Herbert snorted. "And people think I'm the weird one." Daniel made a big show of undoing the button on Herbert's pants, unzipping them slowly. Herbert let out a little grunt of approval. As soon as he pulled the trousers (and boxer shorts) over Herbert's ass, it was only a matter of kicking them across the room so hard it knocked a picture frame askew. Daniel ghosted his fingers over milky-white flesh, lifting a leg over one shoulder to suck a hickey on Herbert's inner thigh. The act made Herbert squeal like a guinea pig.

"Do you jack off?"

"Nuh, not really."

Looking at Herbert's erect penis, Daniel was almost tempted to blow him. It was a cute penis, a little below average and uncut, which can say a lot about one's character. Or their parents' religion. He didn't shave at all, which was a first. Megan had always shaved her nethers. This was new... though not necessarily bad.

Dry skin was an issue among reanimated humans, so Herbert just conveniently kept a lot of Vaseline around. Grabbing one of the many tubs strewn about the house, Daniel dipped one finger in it, probing into his roommate as a space alien might. Hips shuddered a bit, jerking off of the cushions, he tried to be as slow and careful as possible. Herbert was even soft on the inside, or perhaps, Daniel was imagining it. He didn't really care.

"Does it feel alright?"

"A little odd."

"Good or bad?"

"Neither, just ooo _oooOAH."_

Thank God for human biology. Some said that students in biological and medical fields tended to be the best in bed due to their intimate knowledge of the human body. Daniel couldn't confirm this for all, but he definitely was all sorts of familiar with all parts of a person. Most likely, his finger had brushed past Herbert's prostate, and they both knew this fact well. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Daniel wiggled the single digit a bit, which had Herbert jutting his crotch out again towards the ceiling. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Taking some more Vaseline, Daniel pressed in a second finger. Herbert's body shuddered, causing the wood frame of the couch to creak a bit. The meat of his body seemed to ripple in a similar way to gelatin. Daniel kissed just above his navel. He wasn't very romantic most of the time, but he definitely could try. Herbert also seemed romantically inept, and his face somehow managed to get even redder than it was previously. Small victories. He resembled a ripe summer peach. His two fingers pressed at the little button that made whining sounds come up, a pull-string on a talking doll or a button on a robot, as it were.

When he withdrew, his cream-slick fingers glimmered under lamp light.

"Okay, I'm gonna--"

"Won't you use protection?"

"Uh, I guess I figured, since you can't get pregnant and I know for a fact we're both clean, but if you want I can--"

"Well if you're certain about it, then don't bother." Daniel nearly choked on his own saliva. Herbert netted his fingers together tentatively, refusing any sort of eye contact. "I mean, it'd just interrupt things, right? So, uh..."

"Yeah! Lemme just..." 

Daniel fished himself out of his open zipper. His erect cock landed on Herbert's right inner thigh with a soft, fleshy sound. Herbert gazed at it in complete awe. He'd definitely seen a dick before, just never a live one, on a live person, who wasn't being prepared for embalming procedures. He softly rested his fingertips on it, feeling the blood pulsing beneath a thin layer of skin, Daniel making a sound of approval. He figured Herbert had no intention of jerking him off. This was purely _horny observation_.

"If I prodded a hole into this thing, blood would get everywhere."

Daniel nodded. Normally something like that would freak him out, but at this point he knew it was just Herbert's weird way of showing appreciation for things. Talking about bisecting dogs he liked, or performing brain surgery on professors he looked up to. That was just, simply, how his fragmented mind seemed to work. The mind Daniel had fallen for.

"I'm gonna, uh, put it in now." Another glob of Vaseline slathered over his cock, a luminous layer of lubrication much like a slug might have. "Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop, uh, it might hurt, a little? Or just feel really weird? I don't know, I've never--"

"Hurry UP!"

Herbert's attempts to sound angry came off moreso as flustered, and honestly, adorable. 

"Alright, alright." Gripping one meaty thigh in his left hand, Daniel positioned himself with his right, rubbing against the pucker in preparation for what he was about to do. Even that slight stimulation had the other mewling like a heated cat. And from there, Daniel could see the way Herbert's stomach rolls hung over his legs, and the soft curve of his ass just below. Missionary. Like lovers. He almost felt a little unworthy, but Herbert was chewing the skin off of his lips, and Daniel knew he wanted it more than anything else right now.

The tip slid in. Herbert yowled. "Shit, are you okay?!"

"That DOES feel really weird!"

"Is it bad? Oh shit. Oh fuck."

"No, no, I'm not done, _don't go._ " The last part with so much desperation in it that Daniel knew he had no choice. A little more, and Herbert gripped at one of the throw pillows with his short, stubby nails that he always chewed on. His teeth grit together, the teeth that tore and bit and shredded. With only one third to go, he looked like he just might lose his mind, and at the peak of a lilting moan, Daniel could feel their hips touch together. Not only that, but he was already sweating like a pig, looking at what he'd done.

Praxiteles would weep at Daniel's feet if he could see this. Good doctor Herbert West, trembling and red-faced, glasses askew on his button-round nose. Polykleitos would sob at the image, Raphael would throw in the towel knowing he could never paint anything quite as radiant. The yellow light of the lamp hung behind Herbert's head like a halo, and tonight, they were both God.

"Oh my god. I think I love you." The words caught in his throat and came pouring out like bile. Herbert made some face like a smile.

"Love you too." He mumbled. "I think." 

"Don't think too much." Now raring to go, Daniel grabbed onto Herbert's waist, his hands seeming to get buried in the paleness. His whole body felt on fire, as if he'd had way too many bottles of fireball whisky at once, and it just started reaching his skin. The first motion was gentle. "Is this alright?"

"Mm-hm."

Most of all, it seemed Daniel had ripped Herbert from the thesaurus he constantly sounded like, the man now comfortable limiting himself to "idiot words", as he often called them. His legs straddled Daniel's waist, a toothpick in comparison. Daniel was ready, Herbert was ready, it was time to turn up the velocity. Then the second motion, and the third, succession increasing in its rapidity and each one punctuated with a little "ah". At some point they all strung together into one long, loud howl.

It was different from a vagina, but not by much, really. Daniel may have even preferred it. Though the imagery, the show that Herbert unintentionally put on with his wailing, that probably had something to do with such an opinion. And it clung to him, like vapor on a window. Tight as a sock.

The only sounds in the house were primal, grunting and huffing and moaning and that skin-on-skin slap-slap-slapping that could only ever be attributed to sex. Oh love! Oh, bliss and heaven! At some point Herbert's hands had ended up on Daniel's bony shoulders, and then around his back, so they were in a moving embrace, with one's chin rested on the other's neck, and vice versa. Daniel breathed like a steam engine, all of Herbert's body now pressed up against him, it was better than he could have ever imagined. Beneath him, Herbert quivered, a quiver running from his body to Daniel's, two electric cables plugged into one another. 

It was conquest. It was success. It was absolutely ethereal.

They'd lost track of time, but somewhere in the midst of things, Herbert fell back, gripping the cushions and throwing his spine into a curve. He came. It shot in a perfect upwards arc, landing just above his belly button, and the whole time he spasmed and keened and crowed. Daniel's stomach tightened, very low down.

"I'm gonna cum, should I pull out."

"No!" Herbert grabbed the edges of Daniel's shirt. "If you pull out, I'll- I'll kill you! I'm serious!" Daniel grinned. Herbert was never serious about that kind of thing. Instilled with vigor, he humped into Herbert West like he'd never even done into his own hand. Overstimulated, Herbert went from moaning to practically gurgling a mouthful of spit, his quivers turned to small-magnitude earthquakes and his mouth hung open in a big red 'O'. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, hold on, I,"

"Yeah?"

Wordlessly, Herbert pulled them both together in another passionate, messy, slobbery kiss. This one was better. Good enough that suddenly, white hot light flashed behind Daniel's eyes like lightning, and he was cumming. They both were, simultaneously, it seemed. Any noise they made was muffled between one another, growling and grunting and clawing at each other until finally, Daniel ran out of gas. He flopped onto Herbert, sweaty and exhausted.

"Your penis is still in me." Herbert spoke between labored breaths.

"Just gimme a second."

"That's fine."

A few silent moments, and Daniel withdrew himself, with a loud and absolutely dirty 'pop'. The little deposit he'd left inside Herbert's twitching asshole came dripping out a bit onto the couch. "That seems like a problem for dry cleaning to handle." Daniel snorted. Man, for an anti-socialite, Herbert was kind of funny.

"Do you wanna sleep in my room?"

"I'm not moving."

"Should I stay here?" 

_"Nnhs."_

"Huh?"

"I said YES, okay?!... Unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to, just..." He grabbed a loose throw blanket, crawling on top of Herbert and laying his head on the other's chest. "This isn't uncomfortable, right?"

"Nope."

"Good." He grabbed the tub of Vaseline, popping the top back on and throwing it at the light switch. The lights went out. The two were silent, but they both knew the other wasn't asleep, and were just waiting for them to say something. Herbert cracked first.

"So are we, uh... da- dating?"

"If you want."

"Yeah, just... need a day or two to get used to it." He cleared his throat. "Love you. Boyfriend."

"I... let's talk about this tomorrow."

Piece of art or not, Herbert wasn't that great at pillow talk.


End file.
